Mlp: The Kindness and The Chaos
by DisneymlpZeldalover
Summary: Hey there! This fanfic was based off two things, Disney's Beauty and The Beast, and, where I got the perfect leads of Fluttershy and Discord, was from DisneyFanatic2364's Bride of Discord. So, disclaimers, the characters are Hasbro's, Beauty and the Beast was made by Disney, and the cover image, if it shows, was made by Morgwaine. Thank you! Let's hope I don't disappoint!
1. Chapter 1: The strange beauty

_Once upon a time, in a dimension of wonders, there was a chaotic king, Discord, who was very evil and used to wreak havoc on the neighboring kingdom, Equestria. Until one fateful day, princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria, came to Discord. She demanded that he would stop playing his chaotic games in the land of ponies or else. Discord only smirked and said no . So, princess Celestia used her magic to seal off Discord's kingdom from her subjects and put the only way in, a mirror she created, in the ruins of the castle of the two sisters in the everfree forest of Ponyville. She told the draconequus that the spell would be there until he would love a mare and she would love him in return. Discord was upset, not because he couldn't make a mare love him, after all he could use his powers to hypnotize her into it,but the fact that a monster like him could never love._

Years later, in a town called Ponyville, a young mare skipped out her lovely cottage. She was a yellow pegasus with a pink mane and teal eyes,and carrying a heavy saddle bag on her back. As she was walking to town, she sang. "Little town, it's a quiet village, every day like the one before!" She sang, putting all her heart into the song. "Little town full of little ponies, waking up to say" she landed strong on the note. "Hello!" A pony called out her door. "Hello!" A stallion said.

"Hello!"

"Hello!"

"Hello!"

Other ponies called. Fluttershy sang softly this time, she hated people hearing her sing " There goes Mr Cake, with his pies as always! The same old buns and treats to sell, every sunrise just the same, since the sunrise that we came to this poor provinal" But the pastry chef interrupted her. "Good Morning, Fluttershy!" Fluttershy blushed "Good morning!" She said, cheerfully. "Where are you off to?" Mr cake asked. "The animal shelter! I finished taking care of a phoenix! She was amazing, she burst into flames and then she-"'Mr cake gave a nervous smile, trying not to show he wasn't interested in Fluttershy's volunteer work for the animal shelter. "That's nice… Cupcake, the buns!" He called to his wife. The mare sighed and walked on. The town ponies saw the mare and sang and gossiped about her. "That mare is strange, no question! Shy and soft, can't you tell?" They sang.

"Never straying from the crowd"

"Never kicking any clouds"

"So odd when she goes by,that Fluttershy!"

The ponies sang. "Hello, good day, how is your family?" A pony asked to another "Hello, good day, how is your wife?" the other responded in song. "I need six eggs" a mare called. "That's too expensive!" Her husband said. "I want much more than this boring life!" Fluttershy sang in whisper, thinking of all the animals she could see if she left town. She opened the door of the animal shelter. "Fluttershy!" The owner said, hugging her friend. "Hi, Derpy. I finished caring for the phoenix!" She said, finally opening up to some pony. "Wow, Fluttershy! You're so good with animals! Thanks for taking care of one every day! It's hard to run a animal shelter!" Derpy said. "Any new ones? I want to meet them all!" Fluttershy said, hopefully. "No, as usual!" Derpy blushed. Fluttershy looked around, she cared for each animal twice a month! She smiled when she saw the animal she was looking for. "Can I care for Angel?" Fluttershy asked. Derpy gave a knowing smile. "You have always loved Angel, you care for him all the time!" She said. Fluttershy flew to the bunny house and picked up a snow white bunny. "I can't help it! He needs me!" She cried. Derpy bit her lip, but then nodded to herself. "If he needs you, he's yours." She said. Fluttershy gasped " Derpy! I couldn't!" She protested. "I insist! So does Angel!" She laughed, seeing the bunny hugging the mare. "Ok…thank you! Thank you!" She cried. They hugged goodbye and Fluttershy left.

The mares and stallions watched her walk out, holding out the rabbit and nuzzling it. "Look there she goes, that mare is so peculiar! She has that soft,loving sigh! With no trouble to stir, with her eyes on that ball of fur. That puzzle to us is Fluttershy!" They sang. Fluttershy skipped to the fountain and sat down, all the little animals in town came to greet her. After making sure no one was watching, she started to sing again. "Oh, you're just amazing! I'll will care for you, and be by your side! If you were in danger, any pony who would try to hurt you, would have to go through me!" A mare stared envious at the beautiful pegasus. "It's no wonder why the stallions want her! Her kindness level is so high!" She whispered to her friend. "But behind that pretty face, she's ever so strange! She's very different from the rest of us, she nothing like the rest of us, yes, different from the rest of us, is Fluttershy!" The town sang. Along with the rest of the town, Snips, Snails, and the handsome prince Blueblood gazed at the lovely mare. "Wow, Blueblood those mares sure like you!" Snails said, nodding to a group of practically drooling girls. "All the mares want me Snails! But I want that one!" He said, pointing to Fluttershy. Snips looked around. "Who, Fluttershy? But she's-" Blueblood interrupted him "Beautiful" he answered. "Yes, but shy! Isn't she that diva designer's friend also?" Snips asked. "It started on the day I met her, she really did catch my eye!" Blueblood sang, watching Fluttershy peacefully talk to Angel and all the little critters around her. "It is only she, who's as beautiful for my royalty, so I'm making plans to woo and marry Fluttershy!" He finished. Walking away to talk with the mare, Blueblood didn't see the fan girls singing behind him "Look there he goes, oh he's so dreamy! Prince Blueblood, oh he's so cute! Be still my heart! I'm hardly breathing! He's such a tall, light, handsome brute!" They sighed. Fluttershy looked up from Angel and saw Blueblood coming. "Oh, not this again! She whispered. She put Angel in her bag with animals in tow and swiftly trotted away. The prince raced to her, but the animals, knowing Fluttershy wanted to be left alone, blocked him. "Go away you annoying things!" He snared watching Fluttershy, who was oblivious to the scene, still walking. She looked at Angel. "I want much more than this social life!" She sang. "Just watch and see, I'm going to make Fluttershy my wife!" Blueblood rhymed. "Look there she goes that mare is strange, yet special! She always looks like she could cry! It's a pity and a sin, she doesn't quite fit in." The town ponies sang, watching Fluttershy. "But, a really a funny mare, a beauty, but a funny mare, she really is a funny mare! That Fluttershy!" They sang. Fluttershy turned to the ending of the song, but only saw the ponies doing normal things. She squealed when she saw Blueblood, finally out of the animals, approaching her. She tried to gallop away, but Blueblood was already there. "Hello, Fluttershy" He said. Fluttershy turned trying to hide her sigh of defeat. She hid behind her mane. "Oh, um, hi Blueblood" She murmured, then gasped as he grabbed Angel from her bag. "Blueblood! Give him back! He's not yours!" She cried. "How can you like this fuzzball? He doesn't do anything!" Blueblood complained, dropping the bunny in the mud. "Anyway, you need to stop caring for those savage animals and care for better things like.. Me" Blueblood said, as Fluttershy wiped the mud off Angel and whispered to him. "Fluttershy, mares shouldn't be so caught up in that cute fuzzy stuff, gets them independent." He sneered. "Blueblood, you're so full of yourself!" Fluttershy cried. "Yes, I love myself as much as everypony in this town does! I just came to Ponyvile to entertain them, and to see you of course." He said, giving her a charming smile. Noticing Fluttershy's attention still Angel, he groaned. _Something_ _animal… she likes those things… Animal._ He thought. "Fluttershy, do you want to go to my castle in Canterlot and look at all my hunting trophies?" Fluttershy stood frozen mouth open, petrified at what he just said, Angel fainted. The fan girls watched the scene. "What is wrong with her?" One said. "She's crazy!" Another creid. "He's gorgeous.." One sighed. Fluttershy, out of her trance, shook her head and growled "No! You meanie! You brute! You… Err!" She stomped off.

Later, in her cottage, her roommate, Rarity was putting the finishing touches on her latest dress, when Fluttershy threw open the door. Rarity looked up "Fluttershy, darling, are you okay?" She asked. "No, I'm not! How dare he!" The pegasus complied. Rarity sighed. "Blueblood?" She asked. Fluttershy nodded. "Just, go lie down a bit and -" Fluttershy flung herself on a sofa and had a soft, but long screaming fest in a pillow. When she was done she looked at Rarity. "I got Angel today. How's the dress coming?" She asked, letting Angel out of her bag. Rarity smiled "Finished!" She said victorious. Fluttershy glanced at it, then at Rarity. She opened her mouth, then closed it. "What is it now?" Rarity sighed. "I like it.." Fluttershy blushed. "No, you don't, go on, you _are_ amazing at sewing and things" Rarity gave a nod to the dress. "Ok, it needs…. something" Fluttershy said. "Hmm…" Rarity thought. "Ah! Flowers!" She explained excitedly. "Oh my, I think that would look lovely." Fluttershy said. "I need special flowers too, not regular ones, in this town" Rarity scoffed. "Where would special flowers be?" Fluttershy questioned. "I know! The everfree forest!" Rarity said. "What?!" Fluttershy gasped. Rarity turned and groaned. "The everfree forest, darling" She repeated. "The-the everfree… forest…" Fluttershy wheezed. "Yes, that's right, you don't have to come." Rarity assured her. Her friend exhaled. "But what if-" Fluttershy tried. "I'll be fine!" Rarity said, tying on a chic pink scarf. "I'll be home soon!" Rarity said. Fluttershy gulped as her best friend walked out the door. "Please, please be safe, Rarity!" She pleaded.


	2. Chapter 2: The sacrifice

In the everfree forest, Rarity shivered with both cold and fear. "Ugh, I do hope I can find those flowers soon! My hoofs are killing me!" She whined. She then saw a castle looming in the distance. "A castle! I'm sure I can find pretty flowers there! Our at least rest for the night!" Rare said. After she got in the castle she found it completely bare, except for a large mirror. Rarity walked up to the mirror and touched it. She gasped when it rippled. Slowly she found herself walking through the mirror.

Rarity almost screamed. She now was in a large, floating castle! She looked around in disgust. "Whoever was the interior decorator here has a very bad taste…" she scoffed. Then she gasped. Whoever lived here might not give her shelter if she criticized them. "Er, Hello? Is anypony there?" She called. "I wonder, do you think.." A voice said. Rarity leaped. "Who's there?" She asked. She did not notice a candlestick, named Rainbow Dash and a clock named Twilight Sparkle, they were talking to each other "Maybe she the mare!" Rainbow whispered. "Her? No, she doesn't seem right." Twilight said. "How do you know, egghead? I think we should at least help her, if she changes him…" Rainbow said. "Who's there?" Rarity asked, who had been standing there, trying to find the voices. Rainbow jumped forward slightly, hoping Rarity would see. The unicorn did indeed see the candle and used her magic to lift it. "Excuse me" Rainbow said, smirking at Twilight's horrified face. Rarity gasped and looked at the candle with the face. "Hi" Rainbow said. Rarity opened her mouth and a small "meep" came out. "It's okay, we're nice" Rainbow said. "W-we?" Rarity forced out. There was a sudden flash and Discord was before the terrified mare and candle stick. "And who is this mare?" He asked menacingly. Even Rainbow was shaking. "Er, master" Twilight said, nervously. "WHO ARE YOU!?" Discord yelled at Rarity. "Sir, mr, monster thing, I-" Rarity stuttered. "Monster thing? Oh, is that what you think I am?" Discord asked. "No! I.. What are you?" Rarity asked, rather rudely. "You're about to find out" Discord coldly chuckled.

Back in Ponyville, Blueblood was standing in front of the whole town who was waiting for a wedding. "Thank you all for coming to my wedding." Blueblood said, giving a charming smile to the crowd. "Now I should tell Fluttershy the good news" He said. Blueblood walked up to Fluttershy's cottage and knocked. Fluttershy had been trying to put a little bow on Angel,when she looked up and put down the bow, Angel hopped away in relief. Fluttershy opened the door, expecting Rarity, but was mortified at the sight of Blueblood. "B-Blueblood…. Please, um, please l-" But the prince interrupted her " if you insist!" He walked in past the staring mare. "You know, there isn't a mare who wouldn't want to be you right now" Blueblood said, admiring himself in a mirror. "What are you talking about?" Fluttershy asked. Blueblood turned to smile at the pegasus. "My dear, this is the day your dreams come true!" He said. "My dreams? What do you know about _my_ dreams?" The mare asked. "Everything! Now picture this" He said, putting his hoof around Fluttershy and pulled her way too close for her liking. "There is a huge castle, my latest hunt being hung up by the servants, and my beautiful queen telling me praises while the foals playing with the dogs." Only one word in that sentence she liked, dogs "7 of them!" Blueblood sighed . " dogs?" Fluttershy asked, hopefully . "7 dogs?! Of course not! I meant handsome colts like me!" The prince said, pulling away from the mare. "Imagine that." Fluttershy huffed. "Do you know who my queen will be, Fluttershy?" Blueblood said, turning to the mare. She gave a very tiny smile, not to be rude. "Who?" She asked, turning to Angel. Blueblood grinned slyly. "You, Fluttershy" he said. Fluttershy gave a squeal. "W-what?!" She cried. The prince practically pinned her to the door. "Now then, say you'll marry me!" He said. "But…I just can't!" Fluttershy said. She reached for the doorknob but Blueblood grabbed her hoof the mare gasped. Angel was already on the way. The rabbit creeped up the door where the poor mare was cornered. He used all his might to turn the knob and he succeeded. Fluttershy and Blueblood gasped. They both fell, but butterflies outside caught Fluttershy and lifted her back in the cottage and closed the door on the muddy prince. Snips and Snails ran up and helped him up. "Where's the lucky mare?" Snails asked excitedly. Snips helped the Blueblood up. However, he pushed the colts into the mud. "I _will_ have Fluttershy as my wife, make no mistake about that!" Blueblood growled.

Fluttershy peeked out the window. "Is he gone? Can imagine that? He asked me the marry him!" She whispered to the butterflies and Angel. "Me, a queen! The center of attention! I just couldn't marry that brutish…"

She sighed and ran outside. The animals gathered around as she sang. "Queen Fluttershy, every pony watching me sit! Queen Fluttershy, his meek wife. Not me, no sir, I guarantee it! I want much more than this boring life!" She sang, running into a meadow nearby. "I want some freedom in the great wide somewhere! For some pony to see who I am!" Fluttershy cried. The mare sighed. "And for once it would be grand, for some pony to understand I want so much more than what they've got planned…" She sang. There was a sudden crack and Fluttershy turned to it. There was a brute of a bunny standing there staring at her. Fluttershy stood. "What are you? Do you know where my friend Rarity went?" She asked. The rabbit beckoned her to follow it and after a few minutes they arrived at the ruined castle. Fluttershy cowered in the ruins but only found a mirror. The beast from before hopped past her and, to the mare's amazement, went right into the mirror. Fluttershy gulped and stepped towards the mirror. "Rarity, you better be in there!" She cried and run to the mirror.

"Really? This mare could have died off the shock you gave her!" Twilight ranted to Rainbow. "Listen, egghead, if she was-" Rainbow was interrupted by a soft whisper. "Rarity? Are you here?" Fluttershy called. In the castles kitchen, a little tea cup named Apple Bloom hopped up to a teapot. "Sis! Sis! There's a mare here! A mare!" The girl squealed. The teapot, named Applejack shook her head. "Apple Bloom, there was a mare before!" She said. "But she's different!" The little cup persisted. "Apple Bloom, don't li-" Her sister started to say when a pink feather duster leaped in. "There's another mare!" Pinkie, the feather duster, said. Rainbow dash and Twilight watched the trembling mare try to keep her balance on the floating castle and Rainbow squealed. "It's another mare! This one might work! She might change him and he'll change us and-" she stared but Twilight covered her mouth. "We can't be sure!" She whispered. "But.. She does seem gentle enough to not take on Discord.." The clock said, questioning to herself. "What?" Rainbow said, after pushing Twilight's hoof away. "Rarity! Please come out! Please! This is really scary!" The mare whimpered. She gasped as she heard a dramatic scream. "Rarity!" She called and ran to the sound. "Where does she think she's going?" Rainbow asked, hopping after the pegasus. Twilight pouted " Well, I'm staying here! Where I won't be punished!" She called to the darkness. Suddenly a dark shadow cascaded across the wall. "Err.. It's nothing, Rainbow Dash's tough! Yet.." Twilight said. A few seconds later, she had left her spot.

Fluttershy was hugging her best friend through the bars of her cell but Rarity pushed her away. "Fluttershy, get away from here! Go!" The mare whispered. "Why?" Fluttershy asked. "Just get out of here!" Rarity cried. "I can't leave you!" The pegasus protested. She felt an eagle claw tap her shoulder. She spun around but it was just the dark room, nothing there. "Run!" Rarity screamed. The mare ran to the door but it slammed shut and bolted. Fluttershy was hyperventilating and stepped back to Rarity. "Rarity, I won't leave until you're away from here!" She said. "Oh, how touching! How _adorable_." A disembodied voice said. The girls screamed in fear, making the voice chuckle. "Wh-who are you?" Fluttershy whispered. "Are you sure I'm a who, your friend calls me at what!" It echoed. The pegasus turned. "Why were you so mean? He's a pony too!" Fluttershy gasped. "He's not a pony!" Rarity cried. "What i-" before she could finish, there was a flash behind her. She turned around and almost fainted in fright. A draconequus stood before her, he was terrifying. "L-let my friend go." Fluttershy stuttered. "No, your friend here is going to be in love with me!" The creature announced. "Love you?!" The mares cried. "She can't!" The pegasus protested. "Of course she can! And you have nothing to say about it!" Discord said. "Yes, I do!" Fluttershy cried. "I'll grow to love you… Somehow." She whispered. "I won't give you time to grow." Discord hissed. "Please, take me instead!" The pegasus said. "Fluttershy! No! You're too sweet for this horrible place!" Rarity sobbed. "You are too sweet too, Rarity." Fluttershy said, hugging her friend. "No!" Rarity gasped. "You have my word, I'll stay here." Fluttershy said softly, not looking at the creature. "Fine! Two mares!" Discord laughed. "No! That's not the deal! Let Rarity go and I'll stay" Fluttershy said. Discord rolled his eyes and snapped his claw. Rarity vanished in a flash and suddenly Fluttershy was in it. The pegasus gave a surprised, and sad sob. "You didn't even let me say goodbye." She whispered, looking at the draconicus and started to cry. "Oh shut up!" Discord said. "What do you care? I have nothing to say to you!" Fluttershy replied, turning her back. Discord's eyes glowed dangerously. "You'll find you have no choice!" He said. Fluttershy gasped as he turned her to face him with his magic and grabbed her chin. She struggled but his eyes changed into yellow and blue spirals. Suddenly, she felt very, very tired, and like she couldn't move on her own. The pegasus slumped forward, unable to escape those swirls. "Now, listen here, you shall love me, and only me. Every pony you ever met, you will forget, all you need to do is love me, and I care for your real self, not just that beautiful, pretty face." A calming voice said. There was no pressure of any pony, he would love her for her personality, not her lovely face, like everypony else. "Yes…" Fluttershy whispered softly, no emotion. "Yes, I will love-" but suddenly something snapped in her and she came out of her trance. The draconequus gasped at the pegasus. "How did you do that?!" He cried. Fluttershy was in a corner. "What did I do?" She asked. "You just gave me a look and I couldn't hypnotize you!" Discord said. "Hypnotize me?!" Fluttershy gasped. The draconequus twiddled his thumbs, trying to look innocent. "You did try!" Fluttershy cried. "So I did! Whatever! I suppose I should let you go…" Discord said. "Really?" Fluttershy sniffed. "Hmm…. No!" The draconequus laughed. Rainbow and Twilight, who were standing at the doorway were silent and listening to the mare's crying. "Er, sir, if i may…" Twilight whispered. "No, you may not!" Discord said. "Can't you try to make her feel welcome?" Rainbow asked. Discord rolled his eyes and snorted. "Oh, sure, she's no use to me though." Discord said. "I can't believe she resisted you like that!" Twilight gasped. "Don't bring that up! She's just a silly pony with a look that could kill, that's all." Discord muttered. "Please, please let her stay sir!" Twilight said. "I _suppose_ her cries of misery could bring me _some_ amusement…" Discord pondered. "Fine! She'll stay, I need another servant girl." The chaos King said. "Yes!" Rainbow and Twilight cried. Discord just walked past them though. "Um… Sir, maybe she should have a room?" Rainbow whispered. Discord gave a long and moaning sigh that seemed forever. "Fine! Fine, fine, fine! Why don't we make her a throne while we're at it!" He growled, turning so fast to Fluttershy that she squealed. "Come on!" He said , snapping his fingers and the mare appeared out of the cage. "W-where are you taking me?" She asked. Discord sighed, picked up the candlestick, Rainbow and said, "to your room." He said. Fluttershy looked around. "My room?" She whispered. "Of course! I don't want a servant of mine to be in the dungeon, she has to near me in order to hear my demands!" Discord said, leaving the dungeon with slowly following behind him.

"Say something to her!" Rainbow whispered to Discord. The chaos king peered behind at the shaking mare. "No, she's miserable." He whispered back. Rainbow burned his paw and he yelled. Fluttershy gasped and flew up to him. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Leave me alone." Discord said, pushing her away. "Oh, I'm sorry, you were just hurt and I thought-" Fluttershy was interrupted. "Well, I'm not exactly hurt now, am I?" Discord said, showing his paw, it was as if nothing had happened. "How did you do that?" Fluttershy whispered. "It's simple, I have chaos magic." The creature muttered. "I'm glad you're okay…" The pegasus said, softly. Discord stopped. "Um…okay. Er, I….hope you'll like it here…" He said, walking again. It was silent. He heard a sound, like the coo of a dove. "Thank you…" It said. "Now invite her to dinner." Rainbow said. "Um, you shall come to dinner tonight." Discord said, stopping in front of a door and opening it. Fluttershy looked up at him, then at the room, then at him. "I'm not coming to dinner, I'm… not hungry." She whispered. Before the king could protest, she ran into the room. "You are coming tonight, trust me at that." Discord growled. He slammed the door. The peguses backed away then turned to look at her room. It was a dull gray, with a similar bed, but at least it's normal…" She said. Suddenly there was a flash of light and the room was spinning and was turning different colors. "Oh! Why did I do this?!" Fluttershy sobbed, running to the bed and clinging to it when it went upside down. She started to cry. "I want to go home!" She sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3: She's the guest

"Who does that girl think she is? That wimpy brat has tangled with the wrong stallion! No pony says no to me!" Blueblood yelled in a cider bar. "Oh, come on now! Blueblood, buddy…" Snails said. "Don't ever call me buddy." The prince growled. "Well it kills me to see you, Blueblood, so sad, and so so alone! Cause every stallion wants to be you, Blueblood, even when you moan!" Snips sang. "You gotta be kidding me." Blueblood muttered. "There's not a pony who's as admired as you, your everypony's favorite guy! Everypony awed and inspired by you, and it's not hard to see why!" Snails landed on a long note. The three mares in the town sighed and hugged Blueblood. "No pony's, slick like Blueblood, no pony's, quick like Blueblood, no pony's irresistibly thick like Blueblood!" The boys sang together. "No pony's as handsome as Blueblood, you ask any pony and they'll tell ya who's team they're on!" The ponies sang. "No pony's nice as Blueblood, nopony's fun like Blueblood, no pony's the best and the greatest like Blueblood!" The ponies sang. "As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!" Blueblood sang. "My, what a stallion, Blueblood!" The ponies vocalized. "Give five hurrahs, give twelve hip hips!" The men ranged. "Blueblood's the best, and the rest are dismissed!" Snips and Snails sang together. Blueblood kicked the colts away. "Nopony fights like Blueblood, nopony bites like Blueblood," the stallions sang. "In the wrestling match nopony bites like Blueblood!" Wrestlers sang. "For there's nopony as handsome and brawny," The three mares sighed. "As you see, I have biceps to spare!" The prince sang. "Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny!" Snips sang. "That's right! Not a inch of me covered in hair! Well, except my head." Blueblood muttered. "Nopony hits like Blueblood, nopony's cool like Blueblood." The ponies sang. "In a dueling match, nopony duels like Blueblood!" Snails vocalized. "I'm especially good at modeling!" Blueblood sang, giving a charming smile to the three mares who fainted. "Ten points for Blueblood!" The crowd cheered. "When I was a colt I ate four dozen egg every morning to help me get large! And now that I've grown, I eat five dozen eggs, so I'm roughly the size of a barge!" Blueblood announced. "Nopony smiles like Blueblood, nopony piles like Blueblood!" All sang. "Nopony even wears boots like Blueblood!" Snips sang. "I use antlers in all of my decorating!" The prince harmiozed. "My, what a guy is Blueblood!" The town finished.

The door flung open. "Somepony, anypony help me! He's got that poor darling locked up! Locked up in a dark and oderfilled dungeon!" Rarity cried. "What darling?" Snails asked. "Fluttershy! We have to save her! There's not a minute to lose!" The unicorn said. "Slow down, whatever's your name! Who's got Fluttershy locked up?" Blueblood asked. "A draconequus! A hideous draconequus!" Rarity cried. The crowd laughed. "Is he a big beast?" A mare asked. "Huge!" Rarity said. "With scary powers?" A stallion laughed. "Yes, terrifying!" The unicorn sighed in exasperation. "Please! Some strong stallions like you can help me, can't you?" Rarity asked, batting her eyelashes. "Ok, we'll help you." Blueblood sighed. "Oh! Good!" Rarity sighed. Suddenly two stallions picked her up. "What are you doing? Get your hooves off of me, you brutes!" The unicorn gasped. They opened the door and threw her into the snow outside. "Rarity, good looking but a crazy mare!" Snips laughed. "A crazy mare, hm?" Blueblood said. "Boys, I'm afraid I've been thinking," Blueblood sang. "A dangerous pastime," Snails vocalized. "I know," Blueblood finished. "But that diva of a mare is Fluttershy's friend, and so she's got to go!" The prince sang. "Now the wheels in my head have been turning, since I laid eyes on that dramatic mare, and I promised myself that I'd marry Fluttershy, and I have a plan that is rare!" He sang. Then he leaned to the colts. "If I…" He whispered. "Yes?" Snips asked. "Then I…" Blueblood muttered. "She wouldn't, would she?" Snails wondered. "Guess!" Blueblood laughed. "I get it!" The boys said together. "Nopony plots like Blueblood, takes rich shots like Blueblood." The team sang. "Nopony locks up innocent mares like Blueblood!" Snips and Snails sang. "Soon his marriage to that pegasus we'll be celebrating!" The town creid. "My, what a guy is Blueblood!" They all sang. "Will anypony help me?" Rarity sobbed in the snow.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy was still crying on her bed, which was still turning with the room. There was a sudden knock and the pegasus looked up. "Wh-who is it?" She sniffed. "Applejack, sugar cube, may we come in?" A southern accent asked from outside the door. "Um, sure." Fluttershy said. The door opened and a cart came in. On the cart was an orange tea pot with three apples on the side. Instead of lid, she had a doll sized brown hat on her, she also had green eyes. The little cup next to her was yellow with hazel eyes and a red handle with a pink bow tied around it with a pink, purple and red shield with a apple inside it on the side of the cup. "I thought you would like some tea, would you?" The teapot. Fluttershy sat open mouthed. "B-but that's-" She gasped. "Impossible? Not really!" Another voice said, this one was very gentle. The pegasus looked up and saw a cream wardrobe with a blue top and a red stripe just below her cyan eyes. "My name's Coco, nice to meet you!" The wardrobe giggled. "I told you she was pretty, didn't I, sis." The little teacup said, hopping up and down. Applejack laughed and poured some tea in her little sister. Applebloom went over to Fluttershy. "Thank you." She whispered. "Look at this!" The little cup said, blowing bubbles out of her tea. Fluttershy giggled softly. "That was a brave thing you did, sugar cube." Applejack said. "We all think so." Coco sighed. Fluttershy sighed as well. "I lost everything though. My friend, my dreams…. Angel, everything!" She cried. "Oh, I'm sorry, hon. But don't lose hope, things will cheer up in the end! Now we have to get super going, come on, Applebloom." Applejack said. "Bye!" The cup smiled. She leapt down and followed her sister out. "Now, let's get you ready for dinner!" Coco squealed. "But… We don't wear clothes to dinner… Or to anything, really." Fluttershy whispered. "What?! Well, you are going to… Ah! This one will look beautiful on you!" The wardrobe said, taking out a pink dress from inside of her. "I'm not going to dinner…" The pegasus said. Coco gasped and dropped the dress. "But… What he'll do…" She breathed. The door opened. "Dinner is ready, Miss." Twilight said.

"What's taking her so long?! I told her to come! She should be here!" Discord growled. "Master, she'll come very soon, I'm sure!" Rainbow tried to calm him. "Maybe, sir, she could break the spell?" Applejack asked. "She can't! I couldn't hypnotize her! Besides, I'll never love anypony! Definitely not that wimpy, scared, stu-" Discord stopped when the door opened and looked expectantly. Twilight waddled in. "Um… Hi!" She laughed nervously. "Where is she?" The draconequus asked. "Oh! Um, who?" Twilight pretended to not know who he was talking about. "You know who!" Discord growled, using his magic to lift the clock to his face. "T-the girl… The girl… Well, she's… Um…not coming." Twilight whispered. "WHAT?!" Discord yelled, making Fluttershy squeal upstairs in her room. "Oh no…" Coco gasped.

"Are you death, girl?! I told you to come to dinner!" Discord growled, outside the door. "No… I-I'm not hungry…" Fluttershy whispered. "Come out right now or I'll force you to!" Discord yelled. "Whoa! Calm down! You can't just use magic like that! It has to be _true_ love!" Rainbow gasped. "Oh shut up, Rainbow Crash!" The draconequus growled. "Come out now!" Discord screamed. "No!" Fluttershy yelled, softly. "I… You- err! Um… P-ple-please." The draconequus sighed. "No, thank you." Fluttershy whispered. "You can't stay in there forever!" Discord said. "I will though!" Fluttershy cried. "Then… You'll STARVE!" Discord screamed. "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!" He told his servants and snapped his claw, disappearing. "Well, that didn't work…" Twilight whispered. "Rainbow, can you stand here and wait for Fluttershy, or any change at all?" Twilight asked. "Got it!" Rainbow said, saluting. "I have to get the children in bed, even the cutie mark crusaders." Applejack said, smiling at the thought of the little cup trio.

"I ask…. Nice but she still hates me!" Discord growled. He snapped his claw and his magic showed the pegasus's room. "Miss, just give him a chance! I'm sure someday he'll become kind!" Coco tried to assure the crying mare. "I can't wait days! He's…. He's a monster!" Fluttershy sobbed. Discord sighed and snapped it away. "She thinks I'm a monster! I mean, she's right, but it still hurts!" He said.

"I really wish we could have something exciting!" Pinkie, the feather duster said. "I don't know, we _do_ have a new…." Rainbow glanced over. "Guest!" She said, seeing Fluttershy finally out of her room and walking around. The pegasus reached the kitchen where Applejack was talking to three little cups. One was Applebloom, the others, one was orange with a purple handle and matching eyes and one was white with a pink and purple handle and jade green eyes, they both had similar marks on their sides like Applebloom's. "Girls! Please, go to bed!" Applejack pleaded. "No way!" The white one creid. "Yeah, we aren't tired!" The orange one said. Applebloom yawned and her friends rolled their eyes. "Sorry!" Applebloom said. "Now into the cupboard!" Applejack smiled. She pushed the girls up and was surprised to see Fluttershy watching from the doorway. Twilight walked up. "Hello, miss, I'm Twilight Sparkle, head of the household, that's Rainbow Dash," she motioned to the candlestick. "It's very nice to meet you, I don't want to be a bother, but, um, I'm a little bit hungry." Fluttershy whispered. "Hungry?!" Twilight gasped. "Twi, it's a normal feeling!" Rainbow laughed. "We can't just let her go hungry!" Applejack cried. "Fine!" Twilight sighed. Her friends smiled. "Right this way!" Rainbow said, leading the mare to a seat. "Now, some music." The candle said. "Music?" Fluttershy cried in joy. "Music?" Twilight gasped in horror. Rainbow grinned and leapt on to the table. "Welcome, miss. It is with deepest pleasure and greatest pride that I welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax, pull up a chair as the dining room presents, your dinner." She said. Fluttershy smiled softly. "Be...our…. Guest, be our guest, put our service to the test, tie your napkin round your neck, madame, and we provide the rest!" As she sang, the chair tried to put a napkin on Fluttershy who blushed and politely smoothed it on her lap. "Soup is amaze, hot stuff in store, why, we only live to serve!" Rainbow laughed. "Try the gray stuff, it's delicious, don't believe me? Ask the dishes!" The candle sang, offering the food to the mare who tasted it and nodded in agreement. "They can sing! They can dance! After all this is a crazy land! And the dinner here is never second best! Come on, unfold your menu, take a glance, and then you'll be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!" Rainbow sang. "Daisy sandwich, cheese soufflé, pies and puddings make you shout yay! We'll prepare it with flair! A culinary cabaret! You're alone and scared, but the banquet's all prepared! Nopony gloomy or complaining, when the flatware's entertaining!" Rainbow sang as plates danced around the table. "We tell jokes, I do tricks, with my fellow candlesticks!" The candle sang. "And it's all in perfect taste, that you can bet!" All the items harmonized. "Come on and lift your glass, you've won your own free pass to be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!" The room sang. "If you're stressed, it's fine dining, we suggest!" Rainbow laughed. "Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!" All harmonized. Suddenly, the room got dark, and then, in the middle, a blue spotlight appeared on Twilight. The clock smiled nervously and tried to inch away, but Rainbow seemed to come out of nowhere and hold her there while snow fell, inside, Discord was in one of his moods, I guess. "Life is so unnerving, for a servant who isn't serving, he's not whole, to bring a soul to wait upon!" Rainbow sang, hugging Twilight, who tried to squirm away. "Ah, those good old day when we were useful! Suddenly, those good old days are gone!" The candle sang, fakely crying. "Ten years we've been rusting, needing so much more than dusting! Needing exercise, a chance to use our hoofs! Most days we just lay around the castle! Flabby, fat and lazy," Rainbow said, for some reason, smiling. "Then you walked in, and oopsie-daisy!" She laughed. In the kitchen, Applejack sang too. "It's a guest! It's a guest! Celestia thanks, oh, I'm impressed! They are singing, they are dancing, and everything seems to be prancing!" Applejack sang, dancing around. "With dessert, she'll want tea, and sugar cube, that's fine with me!" The teapot laughed. "While the cups do their soft shoeing, I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing!" As the little cup trio of girls danced around her. "I'll get warm, piping hot, oh! Is that a spot?" She gasped in the mirror at herself. "Whatever! We've got company to impress! We've got some work to do!" She sang, leaping on a cart that wheeled to Fluttershy. "Would that be one lump,or two?" She asked, giving Applebloom to drink from who giggled in the excitement. "For you, our guest, she's our guest!" She sang. "She's our guest!" The room harmonized. "Be our guest, be our guest! Our command is your request, it's been ten years since any pony came and we're obsessed!" They sang. "With your meal, with your ease, we only aim to please! While the candlelight's still glowing, we'll keep you going!" They harmonized as they cleared way for Rainbow who grinned at the attention on her. "Course by course! One by one! 'Till you shout, enough, I'm done! Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest!" All sang, as Pinkie and the other feather dusters danced and sang like an opera. "Tonight you'll prop your feet up! But before, let's eat up! Be our guest, be our guest," they prepared their finale ending, as the dishes and everything danced. "Please, be our guest!"'They finished, Twilight gave in and danced in the middle, then Rainbow pushed her out of the way, final spotlight on her.

Fluttershy didn't say anything at first, she went to help Twilight up, but then she applauded. "That was… Incredible!" She cried. "I did do a good job, didn't I?" Rainbow sighed, to the rest of the performers glares. "Well, it's time for bed, and-" Twilight started. "Bed? But I'm in a magic castle!" The pony gasped. "M-magic- who told her it was magic? It was _you_!" Twilight cried, pointing to Sweetie Belle, a cup, who stuck her tongue out. "Um, I kind of figured it out on my own…" Fluttershy whispered.

As they walked through the halls, Fluttershy stopped and looked up a dark staircase. "What's up there?" She asked. Twilight and Rainbow turned to look and gasped. "Nothing!" Twilight cried. "Nothing but the west wing, that's all!" Rainbow laughed nervously. "And what's in the west wing?" The pegasus asked. "Er, we have tons of other things! How about another meal, it can have a musical number too!" Twilight suggested. "Oh yeah! I'm packed full of musical numbers!" Rainbow treid. "We have a garden too!" Twilight cried. "A garden?!" Fluttershy gasped. "Yes!" The items said together, finding something she was interested in. "Follow me!" Twilight said. Fluttershy was about to go when she heard something tinkling like little bells from up the stairs. The girl glanced at her new friends who weren't looking, then tip toed upstairs.

The door to the west wing creaked open as Fluttershy slipped in. There wasn't many things in the room as the girl looked around. She saw a little box that was playing music with a picture in it. Fluttershy recognized the tune. "You are my sunshine…" She whispered. She looked at the picture. It was of little Discord, about four or five, playing with a white alicorn filly with a pink mane. Fluttershy turned it over and looked at the writing. "Prince Discord and Pr-princess Celestia?! Unknowing about… engagement?!" Fluttershy gasped. She looked back at the box, there was three letters on top of each other. She picked up the first one. It was hard to read because the handwriting was so faded, but it was still a note.

 _Dear Discord, I'm so happy my mother and yours arranged for us to be friends! I think you are my best friend! I wish everypony wouldn't be afraid of you, you're a really nice creature!_

 _Your friend,_

 _Tia_

"Tia?" Fluttershy asked. She lifted up another letter, it read:

 _Dear Discord, I'm sorry about the marriage, I know you want to be alone and I want to stay by my sister, I want us to stay friends, please, find a way to fix this!_

 _Your friend, forever and always,_

 _Princess Celestia_

Fluttershywas about to reach for the next when a growl came from the corner. She squealed as Discord came in. "What are you doing here?!" He yelled. "I-I'm sorry!" Fluttershy gasped, backing away. "No you're not! How dare you come here!" Discord growled. He started throwing furniture around, Fluttershy started to sob. "I didn't know! I'm sorry! Please stop it!" She cried. "Get out!" Discord yelled. The mare gasped and ran out. Discord gently put the letters and the picture in the music box. The light and happy tune still played and the draconequus sighed. "I sure do miss you, Tia."

Fluttershy ran right into Twilight and Rainbow who were surprised. "Are you okay?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy shook her head and ran past them. "Where are you going?" Rainbow creid. "Deal or no deal, I can't stay here!" The pegasus cried, she ran to the door. "Oh no." Twilight whispered.

Fluttershy had found her way out of the mirror and was in the everfree forest. Shaking, she kept assuring herself it would all be over soon. "I shouldn't have done this! I shouldn't have

looked at those letter, I shouldn't have yelled at Rainbow or Twilight, I shouldn't have even left my room!" She sobbed. Suddenly there was a growling noise behind her. Fluttershy spun around and met the light green eyes of a "Timberwolf…" Fluttershy gasped.


	4. Chapter 4: Something there

**Children and sensitive people to blood, be careful, this first part contains a tiny bit of violence, but not much**

"Please… Don't hurt me!" Fluttershy whimpered. The timberwolves growled menacingly. The wolves lunged at the pegasus who screamed. Suddenly, in a flash and a loud roar, there was Discord. Fluttershy gasped as he was about to snap his claw when a timberwolf pounced and bit it. Discord cried out as his paw was bit, the timberwolves were smart and knew where his magic could come from. Discord fell to the ground but weakly snapped his bleeding claw. Most of the timberwolves were trapped under a cage of candy canes suddenly but three were still out. Fluttershy wept at Discord wounds but tried to protect him from the timberwolves as he had for her. "No…" She whispered. The timberwolves snarled and Fluttershy felt something take over her. "I said no! Get away from us! Go! Or I'll put _you_ in that cage, got it?!" She growled. She stared them down and they whimpered and ran away. Fluttershy sighed in relief. Then she looked up and saw sad timberwolves looking for their family. The pegasus bit her lip and walked up to the cage. The animals backed away as the girl approached. Fluttershy stopped. She saw fear in their eyes and gasped. "Oh, you poor things, you're scared, aren't you. I'm sorry! I just, please don't try to harm any ponies, okay? Or I'll have to come and lecture you!" Fluttershy explained. The wolves nodded and the girl opened the cage. They didn't attack, they only ran away. There was a groan from behind her and the mare remembered her fallen savior. "Don't worry Discord, I'm taking you home." She whispered.

"I don't need your help! I can heal it with my magic!" Discord moaned. "No you can't, your paw and claw are both still hurt!" Fluttershy cried. She slowly put on a washcloth on his claw and Discord roared, making her mane stay in a windswept position. "That hurt!" The draconequus yelled. "If you weren't moving it wouldn't hurt so much!" Fluttershy said, angrily. "If you hadn't run away, this would have never happened!" Discord growled. "You scared me!" Fluttershy gasped. "You…" He sighed in defeat and let her wash him. His servants came out of hiding and looked at each other in amazement. "Thank you for saving me…" Fluttershy whispered. Discord blushed slightly. "Yes, well, um, you did the same thing for me, but don't expect any heartfelt, mushy th- ." He started. "Your welcome…" Fluttershy said, tenderly. Discord crossed his arms and the pony looked up. They met gazes but turned away. Suddenly, Discord felt something, like a jolt, a pound, a spark. Discord looked back at the mare and gave a smile, not a evil smile, a small, but meaningful, happy smile.

"So, prince, what do you want me to do?" Tirek asked Prince Blueblood as he pushed over a sack of bits. "I want to marry Fluttershy, make her my queen and things, but that little brat needs to be… persuaded into marriage." Blueblood said. "Yeah, I think it's the only way she will marry him." Snails said. Blueblood smacked him then turned back to the center. "Listen, her friend Rarity is very annoying, the town would benefit from her gone." The prince said. "But that mare has done nothing wrong." Tirek said. "The point is, Fluttershy is so kind, she would never let her friend go to jail. She would do _anything_ to help her best friend." Snips lautghed at the last part. "Even marry him!" He giggled. Blueblood smacked him as well. "So, you want me to lock up a poor mare up so you can force that other innocent girl to marry you? I love this plan!" Tirek chuckled.

In the cottage she and Fluttershy used to share, Rarity packed her things in her saddle bag. "If no pony will help me then I'll have to rescue her on my own." She muttered. She ran out the door and into the woods just as Blueblood, Snips and Snails, along with Tirek came up. The prince walked into the cottage and looked around for the two mares. "Fluttershy? Rarity?" He called. "You two stay here." Blueblood told his minions. "Tell me when the girls come back." He growled.

Discord, Rainbow, and Twilight watched from a window as Fluttershy played in the white snow with all the forest animals, even the timberwolves. Her lighthearted giggles was music to Discord's ears. "I've never felt this way about anything before." The draconequus sighed. "I want to do something for her…" He said. "A library!" Twilight cried. They both glared at the clock. "That's what you would want, egghead! We need something Fluttershy wants! Like a… I got it!" Rainbow squealed.

As Discord and Fluttershy walked down the hall, Discord said, "Fluttershy, I have a surprise for you…" The mare looked up. "What is it?" She asked. "Close your eyes, okay?" Discord asked. The mare did so and the draconequus waved his hand in front of her. He grabbed her hoof and she laughed as he pulled her along. He stopped in front of a empty room. Fluttershy heard a snap, then another, and another. "Can I open my eyes now?" She asked. "Not yet…" Discord said. Fluttershy suddenly felt sun on her face. "Now." The draconequus said. The pegasus looked around and gasped. There was a beautiful garden in front of her. It had every kind of animal in it and was filed with trees and flowers that gave of sweet smells of spring. "Oh! Discord! It's wonderful!" Fluttershy cried. "I made it just for you! You see, you can't have a garden in the winter so I put it indoors! And look at the ceiling!" Discord squealed, a very weird thing for him. Fluttershy looked up and saw it was the sky. "Wow…" She whispered. "I can change the weather to anything you like in here!" The draconequus said. "Oh, wow…" The servants breathed in the doorway.

Later, Fluttershy and Discord were eating breakfast when Fluttershy looked up and saw Discord eating cotton candy and chocolate milk. The girl was only eating cereal and Applebloom stifled a giggle. The little cup motioned to Discord what Fluttershy was eating and he blushed. He snapped his claw and cereal appeared. He put a spoonful in his mouth then spat it out. Fluttershy giggled, then tapped her chin. She smiled and whispered something to the draconequus and he smiled. He snapped his fingers and the milk turned brown and the cereal turned fluffy and pink. Fluttershy and Discord toasted and started to eat their unhealthy breakfast.

Later, the beauty and the beast were feeding the birds together in the snow. "There's something sweet, and almost kind. But he was mean, and he was coarse, and unrefined! But now he's dear, and so unsure! I wonder how I didn't see it there before!" Fluttershy sang, putting some birdseed in Discord's claw. A bird landed in and he beamed. "She glanced this way, I thought I saw, and when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw! No, it can't be, I'll just ignore! But then she's never looked at me that way before!" Discord sang. Fluttershy ducked behind a tree and gasped for air, something had happened. She peeked back at her friend and giggled as birds were covering him. "New, and a bit alarming! Who had ever thought that this could be? True, that's he's no Prince Charming. But there's something in him that I simply didn't see!" The girl sang. Suddenly she felt a snowball hit her. She looked at Discord and fired a huge pile at him. From a window, the servants watched them play. "Well, who have thought?" Rainbow sang. "It couldn't be…" Applejack added. "And who've known?" Twilight asked in song. "Well who indeed?" The teapot sang. "And who've guessed they'd come together on their own?" Rainbow sighed. "We'll wait and see, a few days more, there may be something there that wasn't there before!" They sang together. Fluttershy later sat on the floor with Discord, they fed the mare's little bunny, Angel together. "Yes, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before…" Twilight whispered. "What?" Applebloom asked. "There maybe something there that wasn't there before…" Applejack sang. "What's there?" Applebloom asked. "I'll tell you when you're older…" Applejack said.

 **Continuity error! I know, the spell didn't let him go to the outside world! Don't yell at me! I didn't know how to convey this in any other way! Just ignore it! Please!**


	5. Chapter 5: A date and a deal

"Tonight's the big date!" Rainbow said. "I can't do this! She so beautiful! I'm just… a monster…" Discord sighed. "Ugh! We've been over this! You were never so nervous before, you used to be evil, laugh at ponies despair! Yet here you are, getting nervous about a little pegasus!" Rainbow cried. Discord looked at himself in the mirror and snapped his finger. "No, no,no, no, no…" He said, trying on different outfits. "It doesn't matter what you look like! It matters what happens! Listen, there will be romantic music, candlelight, and a gorgeous ballroom! Then, you'll confess your love!" Rainbow encouraged. "Confess m- I can't! I'll look like a idiot!" Discord cried. "You care for Fluttershy, right?" The candle asked. "Yes! She's everything to me…. But we've only met each other for a month! This isn't-" Rainbow interrupted. "If you love her, then you should show her, she deserves that." Rainbow whispered. A rainbow tutu suddenly appeared around his waist. "You look so…." Rainbow bit her lip. "Stupid." Discord finished. Rainbow burst out laughing. Discord rolled his eyes and snapped again. "That's it!" He said. He showed the candle a dark blue dress coat with gold brass buttons. "Very nice!" Rainbow muttered. "Ahem," a voice said. They turned to Twilight in the doorway. "Your lady awaits…" She said.

Discord walked down the stairs as Fluttershy did on the opposite side. The mare had one side of her mane tied away in a bun, the other hung loose over her shoulder. She was wearing a sparkling yellow gown that was the color of her fur. In the collar of the dress was a yellow butterfly and behind her ear was a single, light red, rose. After reaching the bottom of the split set, Discord offered his arm to Fluttershy who flew up and took it. They descended the last flight of stairs and onto the dining room. As they ate dinner, Applejack sang. "Tale as old as time. True as it can be, barely even friends, then somepony bends, unexpectedly!" The couple moved on to the ballroom floor and Discord danced slowly with Fluttershy, who he twirled around gently. "At first a little strange, at first they were blinded, both a little scared, neither one prepared, chaos and kindness!" She voiced. "Ever just the same, ever a surprise! Ever as before, ever just quite sure, that sun will rise! Tale as old as time, true as it could be! Weird and rather odd, that behind any facade, that you could change key!" She sighed, watching Discord look lovingly into Fluttershy's teal eyes. "Certain as the sun, and all of it brightness, tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, chaos and kindness!" She sang. Slowing she added, "Certain as the sun, and all of it brightness… Chaos and kindness…" Applejack whispered. Fluttershy was dipped and then pulled back up to Discord. They blushed and walked out to the balcony. Applebloom secretly followed them out and heard their conversation. "Fluttershy… Ar-are you… happy here?" Discord asked. Fluttershy bit her lip and looked up at him. "Discord… Yes, of course…" Then she give a soft little sigh and looked into the distance. The draconequus looked too. "What are you seeing right now? What is it?" He asked. "I just wish I could see Rarity again…" Fluttershy whispered. Discord looked a little hurt, but nodded. He snapped his fingers and a beautiful mirror appeared. It was golden with pink butterflies on the edge. "This mirror, it will show you whatever you want to see…" He said, handing it to her. Fluttershy took it and looked into the glass. "Um… I'd like to see Rarity… Please." She said. The glass swirled and the pegasus in the mirror disappeared, replaced with Rarity who was coughing and shivering in the snow, lost. Fluttershy gasped and Discord looked concerned, this was because he had never seen so much fear or sadness in the girl's face, ever. "Poor Rarity! She could be hurt, or lost, oh! She sick! Oh no!" The pegasus creid. "You should go to her, shouldn't you…" Discord whispered. Fluttershy looked up at him. "W-what?" She asked. "Would it make you happy to go and take care of her?" The draconequus asked. "Discord…" Fluttershy started. "Would it?" The pegasus bit her lip. "Yes…" She mustered. "Then go to her, you are no longer my prisoner…" The chaos King said. "You… You mean I'm free?" Fluttershy gasped. "Yes, take the mirror, I made it just for you, you can see anything, even me…I don't know why, but maybe, just maybe, you'd like to see how I was doing..." Discord whispered. He snapped his fingers and a blue cloak appeared around the girl, her golden gown gone and her mane losel. "Thank you.." Fluttershy said softly. "Good bye, Discord…" The mare whispered. The draconequus turned away, he couldn't let her see him like this. Suddenly, Fluttershy hugged him and planted a kiss on his cheek. He was so shocked and the mare flew away, quick as lightning out the door. Applebloom gasped and hopped unknowingly after her. Twilight came in at this moment. "So… How'd it go?" She asked. "She…kissed me…" The king muttered. "WHAT!" Twilight gasped. "But I let her go…" He whispered. "I let her..go…but I… I love her..." He then broke down. He cried and cried, Twilight slowly walked away. "What?! He did what?!" Rainbow creid. "And when he finally learned to love!" Applejack sighed. "She's really gone?" Rainbow asked. "Yes! It's true!" Twilight said. "But if they love each other, shouldn't the spell have broken?" Applejack asked. "Fluttershy has to confess her love, only then will the spell be broken!" Twilight explained.

"Rarity? Can you hear me?" Fluttershy whispered. Rarity slowly opened her eyes. "F-Fluttershy?" She asked. The pegasus smiled and nodded. "Hi!" A little voice said. The girls looked over and saw Applebloom on the table, she had snuck into a fold of Fluttershy's cloak. "Oh, I see we have a stowaway!" Fluttershy giggled. "Hello, little cup...girl… Fluttershy, how on equestria did you escape?" Rarity asked. "I didn't, Discord let me go…" The pegasus said. "Why did you leave us, Fluttershy? Do you not like us any more?" Applebloom asked. "Applebloom, of course not!" The pegasus cried. Secretly, Snips and Snails peeked in through a window of the cottage. "So, they're back…" Snips whispered.

A few minutes later, Fluttershy heard a knock at the door. The girl went to open it and squealed. "Good evening, miss." Tirek said. "We are here to collect your friend." He said. Fluttershy stood up. "Rarity? W-what for?" She asked. "That mare is a menace!" Snails creid. "She's crazy!" Snips added. "Fluttershy? What's going on?" Rarity asked, looking out. "There she is!" A stallion cried. Two ponies came up to Rarity and dragged her away from Fluttershy. "She is not a menace!" The girl cried. She ran out and tried to rescue her friend, but was shoved aside. "Poor, little Fluttershy, such a shame about your friend!" Blueblood sighed, holding the mare's chin in his hoof. The girl flinched and stood up. "You know Rarity's good! Blueblood, please help me!" Fluttershy cried. "Darling, I would… But you need to do something for me first…" The prince said. The mare looked at him questioningly. "Say you'll marry me." Blueblood smirked. "W-what?!" Fluttershy gasped. "It's one word, Fluttershy, and all of this will be cleared up!" The prince said soothingly, but sinister all the same. "B-but.." The girl cried. "Face it, you have no choice! Unless you want your friend to be locked up, of course!" Blueblood said. Fluttershy gave a short hiccup and looked over at Rarity who was about to be locked up in a wagon. "Rarity is not crazy! You think she's a menace because she told you about that draconequus! Well he's real, and I'm going to prove it!" Fluttershy cried. She took her magic mirror out and said, "show me Discord!" The glass shimmered and Discord appeared. He looked so sad, Fluttershy was shocked to see him like this. The town screamed and gasped. "Is it dangerous?" A mare asked. The pegasus walked up to her. "Oh no! He's not dangerous! He's really kind and gentle, he's my friend." Fluttershy assured her. "It sounds to me like you have feelings for that monster." Blueblood snarled. "He's not a monster…. You are!" The mare creid. The town gasped again. "You're going to regret saying that, my _dear_." The prince said, grabbing Fluttershy's hoof and pulling her to him. "Now forget that silly illusion, and say you'll marry me, _now_." He growled. "Never!" Fluttershy whispered. "Lock this one up too! This one doesn't know how to be a good little mare and obey orders!" Blueblood said. He threw her to the ground but grabbed the mirror. "Such an elaborate trinket for such a stubborn, silly, little girl!" He said, knowing it was hers because of the pink butterflies. Fluttershy struggled in the hoofs of two stallions who made her watch. "This draconequus will turn our world upside down! He will come and laugh at your children's fear, well I say, we kill the monster!" Blueblood said, meanwhile the crowd was chanting, "Kill him! Kill him!". "No!" Fluttershy cried. "We're not safe until he's dead!" A stallion sang. "He make no one of us ever feel the same!" Another added. "He'll sacrifice our lives for his horrid chaotic games!" A pony sang. "No! He wouldn't!" Fluttershy screamed. "He'll wreak chaos on our village if we let him wander free!" A stallion said. "So it's time to take some action, boys, it's time to follow me!" Blueblood sang, showing the mirror around as Fluttershy gritted her teeth in anger, which was rare for her. The prince threw a burning torch into a pile of hay, making a bonfire. "Through a mirror, through the woods, through the darkness and the shadows, it's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride! Say a prayer, then we're there, at the drawbridge of a castle, and there's something truly terrible inside!" The prince sang, mimicking a monster. "He's a monster, he's got teeth, major sharp ones! Massive paw and claw, it's all true!" He sang, thrusting out the mirror. "See him laugh, see him snap, but we'll not fall for his traps! We'll make him dead! Good and dead! Let's kill that beast!" He laughed. "I won't let you do this, Blueblood!" Fluttershy growled. The prince motioned to a stallion, who grabbed Rarity, "Let go of me!" The mare snapped. The prince grabbed Fluttershy by her mane and ignored her struggles and cries as he pulled her to the cottage's cellar. He and the stallion threw the girls in and locked them in. "We can't have them warn the creature!" Blueblood said, bolting the door. "Let us out!" Fluttershy sobbed. The town ignored her and started to sing again. "Light your horns, venture forth," the mob sang. "Screw your courage to the sticking point!" Blueblood announced. "We're counting on Blueblood to lead the way!" The town sang. "Through a mirror, through the wood, where within a frightening castle, something is lurking that you don't see every day!" The mares harmonized. "It's a lord, one as scary as endless night time! We won't rest till he's good and deceased! Sally forth, tally ho, grab your sword and your bow, praise the princess and here we go!" The mob sang. "Let's kill that beast!" They shouted together. "This is all my fault! I have to warn Discord, but how are we to get out of here?" Fluttershy sobbed. Rarity clawed at the door but it did not open. "Darling, don't worry! We'll think of something, dear." She said, putting a arm around her sad friend. Applebloom secretly had seen the whole thing from the window and hopped out into the everfree. "I have to save Fluttershy! But how…" She asked. Suddenly she heard a barking. "Huh?" She whispered.

"We don't like what we don't understand, and this is scaring us, and this monster is mysterious at least!" The mob sang in the forest. "Bring your spells, bring your flight, bring your strength and your might, we'll save our village and our lives! We'll kill that beast!" They continued, marching to the mirror.

"I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up!" Twilight sighed. "To say the least! Maybe she shouldn't have even came in the first place!" Rainbow creid, fling herself on a pillow in frustration. "And Applebloom's missing! What's that?" Applejack gasped. "Could it be?" Rainbow asked. "Is it she?" Twilight creid. The objects ran to the window, expecting to see Fluttershy, but instead of the sweet and kind pegasus, they saw the mob. "Invaders!" Rainbow yelped.


	6. Chapter 6: The battle

**This chapter gets pretty brutal!**

"They have Fluttershy's magic mirror!" Applejack gasped, looking at Blueblood who held it with his magic. "Warn Discord!" The clock said to Applejack who ran up the stairs. "If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them!" Twilight cried. "Remember take any treasure you want but the draconequus is mine!" The prince growled to the fellow ponies. In the castle, the objects sang. "Heart's ablaze, banners high, we go marching into battle, unafraid, though the danger just increased!" The town sang as well. "Raise the flag, sing the song, here we come! Let's kill that beast!" They shouted.

"Discord?" Applejack whispered, walking into the lord's room. "Leave me alone…" He sighed softly. "But the castle's under attack!" The teapot cried. "Kill that beast! Kill that beast!" The mob growled outside. The objects inside were trying to block the door but it was being bashed. "This isn't working!" Rainbow creed. "What should we do?" Pinkie asked, fear sticking in her voice. "I got it!" Her candle friend gasped. "Kill that beast! Kill that beast!" The town screamed.

"Listen, what should we do, help us, snap your fingers, make. It. Stop." Applejack gritted her teeth. "I said leave me alone! I doesn't matter!" Discord sobbed in anger and sadness. "No! I-" the draconequus snapped and the teapot vanished. "Oh come on!" She cried in the entrance hall. But Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo covered her mouth. Suddenly the door flung open. The mob came in but only saw a room of motionless objects. Snails picked up a candlestick, which was actually Rainbow. "Now!" She screamed. The objects started to attack.

Fluttershy was still sobbing, Rarity patted her and looked out the window. Suddenly she squinted in disbelief. Racing to them was a group of timberwolves and riding on one was a little cup. "Look out!" Applebloom screamed and giggled. Rarity cried out and pushed Fluttershy onto the floor. A few minutes later, the wolves had clawed the wooden doors open and the pegasus ran and hugged the leader. Fluttershy heard him growl, "now we're even." Applebloom bowed. "Tada!" She cried.

Blueblood had broken from the mob and was searching for Discord. Meanwhile, Fluttershy, Rarity and riding on a timberwolf, Applebloom raced to the castle. The prince had reached his prey, his silent, and sad prey. After much fighting the mob was about to corner Twilight, Rainbow, and Applejack when a voice came behind them. "Get away, you big meanies!" Pinkie whispered, on top of a blue cannon. "Yeah, you big bullies!" Sweetie Belle growled. "Get away…" Scootaloo said. The mob screamed in terror and ran out of the mirror. "And never come back!" Rainbow creid. Blueblood spat in disgust and raised a crossbow with his magic. Discord only looked up at him, sad. "What's wrong? To kind and gentle to fight back?" The prince laughed. He fired the arrow. Discord screamed in pain. He chased Blueblood out the window and collapsed on the roof. The prince picked up a piece of roof and was supposed to hit him when he heard a soft voice. "No!" Fluttershy screamed, on the rooftop. Discord found new life in her voice. "Fluttershy…" He whispered. "Don't!"!Blueblood was to swing down but the draconequus got up and growled in his face. While Blueblood was down, Discord snuck away. "Come and fight! Were you in love with her? Did you honestly think that she would want you when that wimpy mare has me?" The prince laughed. Discord emerged and grabbed Blueblood they started to fight again. "Give up! Fluttershy _will_ be mine!" The prince laughed. Suddenly Discord grabbed him by his neck, hanging him over the lege. "She is not yours, I'll make sure she never will be!" He growled. "P-please, don't hurt me!" Blueblood sobbed. Discord thought of Fluttershy and what she would do. He sighed and put the stallion down on the roof. "Get out…" He whispered. Suddenly the door to the balcony above opened. "Discord!" The pegasus cried, pink mane whipping in the wind. "Fluttershy." Discord sighed. He snapped and appeared in front of her. They stared at each other in both amazement and love. But it was interrupted, for Blueblood had snuck up behind Discord and stabbed him. Fluttershy screamed and the prince pushed her away, lunging at her love, but the draconequus fell of balance and knocked him off the balcony. The prince was never heard from again. "Discord!" Fluttershy sobbed, pulling him to her. "You came back…" He whispered. "O-of course! I couldn't just… Oh, I'm sorry! I'm _so so_ sorry!" The mare cried, sinking into his chest and sobbing. "Ma-maybe it's better this way…" The draconequus sighed. "Don't talk like that! Everything's fine! You're fine! We're… We're together now…" Fluttershy whispered. "At least… I got to see you one...last..time…" Discord said. He put his paw on Fluttershy, who looked frightened at what might be happening. Then it dropped, Discord closed his eyes. Fluttershy was silent, but then gasped. "No! No, no, no!" She sobbed. "Discord, get up! Get up!" She screamed. She laid her head down on his chest. "I love you…" She whispered.


	7. Chapter 7: Finale, Happily Ever After

**The finale is here! The short that I maybe shou;ld have but in the last chapter is here! I really don't know what to write now. What Disney film, what characters, anything really! Can someone help me pick out a Disney film and at least give me a vage idea for a charcter list? Just private message me and I may chose yours!**

Fluttershy was still sobbing as rain fell, then, a beam of light fell, and another, more and more. The mare looked up in wonder as well as the objects who had been watching. "Wh-what?" Fluttershy sniffed. Suddenly, Discord lifted up into the air, turning and glowing. Then, Fluttershy looked away as the scene glowed so bright, it was almost blinding. When she looked back, a gray unicorn pony with a short black mane. Fluttershy was going to touch him but backed away as he stood. She slowly looked up and he smiled. "Fluttershy, it's me!" He said. Fluttershy looked confused and he laughed then used his magic to reveal his true form, a draconequus. "Tada! Gotha!" He said. "Wait… You mean, you didn't just die?" Fluttershy gasped. "Oh… That did happen, but I'm no prince in disguise, so… Sorry but-" Fluttershy flew to him and they kissed. It was like magic, or perhaps it was, for fireworks appeared behind them. When they finished, they breathed and laughed in joy. "Hey, we're still here!" A voice said they turned to the objects. Discord blushed a little. "Right." He muttered. He snapped and the objects turned to real ponies. Fluttershy gasped in wonder as the ponies embraced. "You see, dear… Before you came along… Let's just say I turned ponies into inanimate objects for fun." Discord chuckled. "Sis!" Applebloom called. Three little cups came in and the draconequus snapped, turning them to fillies again. The best friends looked at each other and hugged. "Cutie mark crusaders forever!" They cried. Applejack laughed and Rainbow sighed. "It's a miracle!" Discord picked up Fluttershy and spun her around as they laughed together.

So, in the ballroom, Fluttershy and Discord danced together in their outfits from before. "Wow…" Twilight, now an alicorn said. Rainbow skipped up to her. "Told you she'd change him!" She laughed. "Oh hush! We are so having a party after this!" Pinkie squealed. Rarity was crying, so happy for her friend, who had finally found love and happiness. Applebloom and Applejack stood together. "Sis, are they going to live happily ever after?" Applebloom asked. "Of course they are, of course." Applejack said. "Certain as the sun," Discord sang. "And all its brightness!" Fluttershy added. "Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, chaos and kindness!" They sang together. "Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme, chaos and kindness!" The room sang. And so, in the chaos castle, a stained glass window is there, for now, the kingdom isn't in the mirror. In this window was all the friends, and in the very center, dancing, was Fluttershy and Discord, the beauty and the beast, the pure elements of kindness and chaos.

The End

 **Man… I love beauty and the beast! Once again, please help me write again! I'm kinda on a block with Heart or Hallow right now because there is so much stuff I want to do but it would be as if the computer went wild and started typing radom stuff… this means it's hard to convay certin things, but…. I FINISHED A FANFIC! (Does Happy dance!) I have never done that! (Breathing hard) YAY!**


End file.
